This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
DC voltage regulators are employed in a wide variety of applications for supplying constant DC voltages to various loads. As shown in FIG. 1, a DC voltage regulator may have a voltage divider (resistors RA and RB) coupled between its output terminals for providing a feedback voltage to a feedback (FB) input. The DC voltage regulator uses the feedback voltage to regulate its DC output voltage Vout. For example, the design of a particular DC voltage regulator may assume a feedback voltage having a nominal value of 0.8V when the DC output voltage is 5V. However, the actual value of the feedback voltage may be greater or less than 0.8V when the DC output voltage is 5V due to component tolerances, line and load regulation variances, etc. For this reason, the nominal feedback voltage of 0.8V may have an associated tolerance, such as ±2.5%. In that event, the rated output voltage, which is regulated using the feedback voltage, will have a tolerance of at least ±2.5%, and typically greater than ±2.5%.